Soldier of the Mosquito (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Skeeta has to complete by being a Full Leader of the Mosquito Fleet. However, things would not change upon him by one of the opposing enemies. Rated T for Blood, Some Violence, and Mild Frightening scene in some Chapters.
1. A Mosquito's Fever

**Please note that I don't own AFL Mascot Manor. I only own my OC's, Cannon, Cadet, and Roza. Please enjoy this story, and this chapter! ;)**

_2006, Nowra, Australia.._

_**It's been nearly ten years since Skeeta had joined the Mosquito Fleet since he was a Young Adult. Skeeta still is in the Mosquito Fleet, along with his friends, Cannon, Cadet, and also his girlfriend, Roza. Skeeta is known as a Squadron Leader of the fleet. However, things will not come up for a single battle between enemies and fleet of Essendon..**_

Skeeta was walking down the rocky sidewalk of Alpine National Park, Australia. Skeeta thought it was too cold out, before he went there, he got dressed in his winter coat, and mostly his winter boots on along with his winter pants. However when he got there, the freezing weather always never mind him, only for a short time.

"*shiver* Such cold weather out there.." Skeeta shivered a bit.

He shivered a little, but not for quite big time. As Skeeta continued to walk onto the sidewalk, he watched the horizon, there was a single snowflake that fell on top of his hand.

"Huh. I wonder how it snows out here.." Skeeta said to himself, with a snowflake in his hand.

As Skeeta continued walking, he noticed some more snowflakes falling. Skeeta tilted his head as he saw more snowflakes falling out of the cloudy sky.

"Huh. I didn't know it's snowing out here." Skeeta said.

Skeeta continued to walk, then suddenly, he felt a little shiver.

"How is th-this coat not affecting this heat? I swear it worked a few months ago.." Skeeta sighed.

Skeeta's teeth chattered a little, but continued to walk again.

_Later…_

It's been less than 30 minutes, and Skeeta is shivering due to the cold weather. However, his fleet friends never mind the weather.

"*shiver* T-T-This w-weather has b-been worse th-than this.." Skeeta shivered, trying to curl himself up for warmth.

Skeeta tried to warm himself up by curling himself, which didn't bring any heat. Once Skeeta is about to exit the National Park, he saw a car driving by. He took a closer look with his binoculars, and the thing he saw is Cannon. Cannon is one of Skeeta's close friends when he was a teenager.

"T-That must b-be C-C-Cannon.." Skeeta chattered.

His teeth were chattering, and once the car drove by, Skeeta fell to his knees, finding warmth. Cannon got out of the car, and saw Skeeta, shivering. Cannon walked by him, and told him what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Cannon asked.

No answer. Skeeta is still shivering from the cold. Cannon picked up Skeeta, and placed him onto the backseat of his car.

"Don't worry, Skeeta. We'll get you home, as much as we can.." Cannon said to Skeeta.

Skeeta nodded as Cannon drove to Essendon's Mosquito Fleet base.

_Meanwhile in the Fleet Base.._

Skeeta was covered in a blanket, shivering.

"Um, is he alright?" Cadet asked.

"I'm sure he will…" Cannon replied.

Skeeta sneezed as he continued to shiver.

"He looks..cold.." Cadet said in concern.

"I'll get him some hot broth.." Cannon replied, before making soup for Skeeta.

Cadet kneeled onto the ground as he looked a Skeeta.

"Um, are you alright, Skeeta?" Cadet asked.

No answer. Skeeta continued to shiver a bit. Minutes later, Cannon came back with a bowl of hot broth in his hands. He placed the bowl on top of the nightstand, then checked Skeeta's temperature. It's not because of the Celsius, but because of Fahrenheit.

"I think he has a fever. His temperature is 103 degrees.." Cannon shook, checking Skeeta's temperature.

"Oh, geez. Um, what should we do?" Cadet asked.

"He has to consume the hot broth. And if it doesn't work, I'll get him a cold wet towel for him to decrease his fever." Cannon replied.

Skeeta got up, and saw a bowl of soup on his nightstand. He gently carried the bowl, and consumed the soup.

"So, how does he feel?" Cadet asked.

"I don't know yet. But we'll check on him if he is better." Cannon replied as he leaded Cadet to talk to Roza.

"Wait! Should I stay here with Skeeta?" Cadet asked.

"Well, maybe you can stay here with Skeeta. Make sure he feels better.." Cannon replied, running to Roza's base.

Cadet nodded and turned to Skeeta.

"So, how's the soup?" Cadet asked.

Skeeta finished the soup as he gently placed the bowl back onto his nightstand. But due to him being unresponsive, he coughed.

"I know you're sick, Skeeta. But if Cannon and Roza are here to help, then we'll be here to make you feel better." Cadet said to Skeeta.

Then, Skeeta spoke.

"Ye-Yeah, Cadet.. I..I was...taking a walk..at a National...Park in...Victoria ...then...the weather had...caused me..to get cold..now.." Skeeta spoke, trying to speak from coughing.

"Wait. You went to a cold place? You could've gotten yourself sick, or even worse!" Cadet shook.

"Im..seri-" Before Skeeta finished sentence, he coughed multiple times.

Cadet convinced him to rest as Skeeta coughed multiple times.

"Now, Now, Skeeta.. You need some rest.." Cadet convinced.

Cadet grabbed a plastic bowl, and placed it onto Skeeta's nightstand.

"If you need to throw up, then use this plastic bowl." Cadet informed.

Skeeta felt like that he didn't feel like he was going to throw up. Instead, he nodded. As Cannon and Roza came inside Skeeta's base, she was in shock as she saw Skeeta in bed, sick.

"Are you OK, Skeeta?" Roza shook, walking towards Skeeta.

"N-No.." Skeeta coughed.

"Skeeta has a fever, and we decided that if Skeeta would consume the hot bowl of soup to make him feel better." Cannon said to Roza.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Skeeta.." Roza cooed, trying to hug Skeeta.

"Now, Now.. He needs rest.." Cannon convinced to Roza.

Skeeta's needle-like nose starts to feel better already. However, his fever starts to rise to get a bit worse then better.

"We'll grab some medicine for Skeeta. Cadet, I want you to stay with him. Make sure he is better or not better.. Alright?" Cannon asked before leaving.

"Yes, Cannon." Cadet replied.

Cannon and Roza left Skeeta's base to grab some medicine.

_Later.._

Skeeta's cold and stuffy fever starts to get even better. However, his other fever starts to worsen up a little as his abdomen starts to hurt.

"Is everything alright?" Cadet asked to Skeeta.

Skeeta nodded "No" as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Skeeta. Next time, you should've never gone to cold places like that.." Cadet said to Skeeta.

Skeeta starts to get nauseous. Cadet doesn't know what's wrong with him lately.

"Um, Skeeta? Are you OK?" Cadet asked.

Skeeta quickly grabbed the plastic bowl, then threw up. Cadet patted Skeeta by his back while he vomited. When Skeeta is done vomiting, he laid back down on his bed, trying to rest. Cannon and Roza came back with the medicine, but Cadet has to tell what's going on, instead, Cannon asked about what happened.

"What happened? Did he threw up?" Cannon asked.

"Yeah, he did.." Cadet sighed.

Cannon opened up the medicine, and gave Skeeta some of the antidote. Skeeta proceeded to swallow the medicine, and laid back down on his bed.

"OK. This medicine will help Skeeta. The medicine will help Vomiting, Fever, Stomach Pain, Headaches, Stuffy Noses, Coughing, Chest Congestion, and Dizziness." Cannon informed.

"Alright. While we are gone, we'll check if Skeeta is better.." Cadet said, following Cannon and Roza.

Cadet, Cannon, and Roza went out of Skeeta's base of Skeeta rested a little.

_Much time Later.._

Skeeta rested as he starts to feel a lot better. Cannon came back to his base to check if he is better.

"Skeeta?" Cannon asked.

Skeeta slowly woke up, and saw Cannon. His vision became a bit blurry, but then back to normal.

"How are you doing?" Cannon asked.

"Better. Completely better." Skeeta replied.

"You look tired. I think you need more rest. When you wake up in the morning, we'll get you up, and we'll take you back to the Mascot Manor." Cannon informed.

Skeeta completely forgot that Cannon knew what the Mascot Manor is about. Instead, he nodded, and he went back to sleep. Cannon smiled, and went back to his base to sleep.

_In the Morning.._

Skeeta woke up, and saw Cannon with his normal attire on. Skeeta got up, and realized that he still had his normal attire on when he was taken care of by Cadet and his friends. Skeeta got off the bed, packed his stuff, and went to the car with Cadet as they both drove to the Mascot Manor.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. The Hybrid Bee's Battle

_Meanwhile at the Mascot Manor.._

"So, you're telling me that Skeeta went on a trip to Alpine National Park to discover snow. Right?" Woofer asked to Cannon.

"It doesn't mean that he discovered snow. It means that he wants to go there is that's because he wants to see some trees, other stuff that he likes. I came here just to tell about the harsh weather in the National Park.." Cannon explained.

"Oooh. I understand why.." Woofer said, rubbing his head.

"I just got a call from you, Cannon. You said that Skeeta is sick. Is he alright?" Stripes asked in concern.

Skeeta walked towards Stripes along with Cannon.

"Yep. He's alright." Cannon replied.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought he died or something!" Syd cheered.

"Syd, he didn't die. He was just sick from yesterday." Claude informed.

"But, how?" Syd asked.

"Because, of Skeeta getting himself sick from the harsh weather yesterday." Claude replied.

"OK, OK. Enough, you two. I've gotta get back to my base. See ya.." Cannon said, walking out of the Mascot Manor.

Cannon walked out of the Mascot Manor to drive back to Essendon's Fleet Bases.

"Wow. That was a quick talk.." Woofer said.

"Quick? That was a 10-minute talk we had.." Sam replied.

"It is? Oh, I was just confused about how long the conversation goes on.." Woofer said, rubbing his head again.

"Well, thanks for coming back, Skeeta. And we are glad you are feeling a lot better." Rick said to Skeeta.

"Thanks, Rick.." Skeeta replied, blushing a little.

"So, who's up for supper?" Stripes asked the 10 AFL Mascots for Supper.

The 10 Mascots agreed as they went inside the kitchen along with Stripes.

_After Supper.._

Skeeta had finished his supper, when he went back to the living room to watch Footy on the Mascotvision. When he was about to turn on the T.V, he heard his phone rang.

"I wonder who could that be.." Skeeta said, picking up his phone.

When Skeeta picked up his phone, Cannon is calling. Skeeta pushed the call button, and talked to Cannon about what's going on.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Cannon! I didn't expect you to call me!" Skeeta said while talking on the phone.

"Hey, Skeeta. Met me at the Fleet Grounds.." Cannon replied.

Skeeta heard what Cannon just said, then Skeeta's eyes had widened.

"I'm on my way.." Skeeta replied, putting his phone away while the call ended.

He puts his phone away, then tried to get outside while Barry saw where Skeeta is going.

"Where ya goin' mate?" Barry asked.

"The Fleet Ground. No questions to ask right now.." Skeeta replied.

Skeeta closed the door before flying to the Fleet Grounds. Barry shook in confusion about what is going on with Skeeta lately.

"Woofa'? What's goin' on with Skeeta lately?" Barry asked.

Woofer didn't see where Skeeta is going. However, Woofer replied.

"I haven't known yet. Maybe something's wrong with him or something.." Woofer replied.

Barry hasn't known the fact of why Skeeta is acting sensitive lately. However, he must've been going to the Mosquito Fleet Grounds to meet Cannon there.

_At the Fleet Grounds.._

Skeeta flew back to the Fleet Grounds as Cannon was there, watching him. Skeeta landed on the ground, and went towards Cannon to see what's wrong.

"Hey, Cannon? What do you want?" Skeeta asked nicely.

"There is a war that is about to go on tomorrow. We have to get ourselves prepared for battle." Cannon replied.

"Wait. There's a war going on? But, how?" Skeeta asked.

"Opposing enemies are taking over our Fleet Grounds." Cannon replied.

"But, what kind of bugs are these enemies anyway?" Skeeta asked.

"We may not know yet.." Cannon replied.

Cadet ran towards Cannon and Skeeta before his breath ran out.

"*pant* OK..Guys..*pant* I've.. made it.." Cadet panted, exhausted after running.

"Made what? Oh, the Fleet Grounds? Then why didn't you use your wings to fly earlier?" Cannon asked.

"My wings are getting tired, so I ran to the Fleet Grounds before I ran out of breath.." Cannon panted, before sitting down.

"There's a war that is going to go on tomorrow. We may not know the species of bug we are gonna attack yet, but we have to get ourselves prepared for tomorrow." Skeeta explained to Cadet.

"A war!? But, what should I do during the attack!?" Cadet panicked.

"No need to panic, Cadet. You need some weapons to attack the opposing enemies." Skeeta replied to Cadet.

Cadet calmed down. Skeeta and Cannon went to the clothing base to get dressed to their aviator outfits. Cadet didn;t know that the Grounds have a clothing base. He went to his base to grab his aviator outfit, and went to the clothing base to get dressed.

_A few minutes later.._

After the three Mosquitoes got dressed, they saw Roza, flying towards them.

"What's up, Roza?" Cannon asked.

"There is a war that is about to go on tomorrow." Roza replied.

"You said that we have to get ourselves prepared, so we did! What else?" Cannon asked.

"Instead of using planes, you guys have to use your wings to fly." Roza informed.

"Wait. We don't have any planes?" Skeeta asked.

"No, we don't. Like I said, we have to use our wings to fly." Roza replied to Skeeta.

Skeeta nodded as Cannon and Cadet continued to hear Roza's explanation.

"When the opposing enemies are about to attack us, we use our own attacks to attack them.." Roza continued her sentence.

As Roza is done explaining, Cadet, Skeeta, and Cannon went back to their bases to grab their weapons. Roza thought that many enemies would attack them.

_Later that night..  
_

Skeeta is sleeping while Cadet and Cannon are sleeping in the same bases they are currently living right now. However, Skeeta is struggling to sleep when he kept on moving..

-_Meanwhile inside Skeeta's Nightmare.._-

It was a very cold night in Essendon when Skeeta was walking onto the sidewalk in downtown Australia. Skeeta continued to walk, until he saw something unusual.

"What's that?" Skeeta asked to himself, looking around.

He thought that he was acting paranoid, until he isn't. He saw an opposing enemy with the other like a commander of bees. In fact, they ARE bees. Skeeta's eyes widened as they saw some Bee opponents. Which he even saw a Hornet-like bee, that looks exactly like a hornet/bee hybrid.

"Hello, Skeeta.." A voice called.

Skeeta shook.

"Who are you?" Skeeta asked.

"My name is General Stinger. A.K.A, Aviator Stinger.." General Stinger replied.

Skeeta didn't know that General Stinger is a Hornet-like bee. In fact, he IS a Hornet/Bee hybrid.

"Do you want a battle?" General Stinger asked.

Skeeta didn't answer, but then nodded. After that, he spoke.

"We need the other Mosquito Fleets to battle you the most." Skeeta replied.

"Then how many are there? 3?" General Stinger asked.

"No. A lot.." Skeeta replied as the Grounds revealed 15 or more Mosquito armies Skeeta had met.

"15 Mosquitos? Can we beat them?" General Stinger asked.

Skeeta counted the bees, which they are only 6.

"6 wouldn't count. Only 15 of our fleet would beat you.." Skeeta replied.

"Bees, ATTACK!" General Stinger yelled.

"Hey! You didn't even say another sentence yet!" Skeeta growled.

One bee pounced on Skeeta, then tried to use it's stinger, but Skeeta dodged the attack, and attacked the bee. The other were doing the same except they were using their weapons. But then, most bees took the weapons away from them, then continued to attack Skeeta's fleet. Skeeta's eyes widened.

"Hah! Do you think you can attack me?" General Stinger asked.

"I would if you leave them alone!" Skeeta growled.

"Well, I had one plan.." General Stinger said, grabbing Skeeta.

Roza and Cannon saw Skeeta with General Stinger, in shock. As General Stinger flew up high with Skeeta still in his arms, he flew down, and fell onto the ground with the Mosquito.

"Skeeta!" Cannon yelled.

General Stinger flew back up with the injured Mosquito in his arms.

"What did you do to Skeeta!? And who are you!?" Roza snarled.

"General Stinger.. I would like to have my Bee fleet to attack you guys.." General Stinger replied, while the other bees are about to attack Roza and Cannon.

Roza and Cannon turned to the bees, then attacked them. General Stinger shook as they continued to attack his Bee fleet. When they are done attacked, most of his bee fleet flew off back to their bases.

'How.. HOW!?" General Stinger shook.

"You.. LEAVE.. **SKEETA ALONE!**" Cannon roared as his eyes are glowing red.

General Stinger's eyes widened as Cannon flew to tackle him. Skeeta fell as General Stinger lets go of him while Cannon attack the General. As Skeeta continued to fall from the sky, Roza flew and caught him by her arms. When Cannon was done attacking General Stinger, he flew towards Roza with the injured mosquito.

-_Meanwhile in the Normal View.._-

Skeeta woke up, shocked as he looked around, breathing rapidly. He was scared that General Stinger would come inside his base and attack him, but no. He looked around and there aren't any of Stinger's Bee Fleet inside or outside of the Fleet Grounds. Skeeta sighed as he got up.

"That..was a horrible dream.." Skeeta sighed.

Skeeta was still wearing his aviator outfit when he went to bed last night, except that his aviator helmet is off, revealing dark red hair. Skeeta puts on his aviator helmet, and went out of his base to see Cannon, Cadet, and Roza outside, talking. Skeeta went towards them to see what's going on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Skeeta asked to Cannon.

"The war. It starts today." Cannon replied.

"Should we use our binoculars to see what's going on?" Cadet asked.

Skeeta grabbed the binoculars out of his pocket, then lets Cadet see through the binoculars. Cadet shook as he saw a fleet-like boat about to arrive at the Fleet Grounds.

"They're here!" Cadet shook.

"Who's here? The Bee Fleet?" Skeeta asked when he took a closer look at the boat with the binoculars.

Cannon shook about what Skeeta just said. Skeeta took another closer look, then saw three bees arriving at the fleet grounds. Cannon saw the same thing of what Skeeta just saw.

"Skeeta! You're right! It is the Bee Fleet!" Cannon shook before ringing the bell.

Cannon rung the bell as the rest of the Mosquito Fleet were hanging out, having a plan to defeat the Bee Fleet.

"LISTEN UP! The Bee Fleet has arrived! Get yourselves prepared for battle!" Cannon yelled, ringing the bell.

The rest of the Mosquito Fleet were running towards Cannon, Cadet, Roza, and Skeeta. They all saw the boat that arrived just now. The res of the Bee Fleet landed on the ground as General Stinger walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Skeeta." General Stinger greeted.

"Hey.. I remember you from my nightmare.." Skeeta replied.

"Nightmare? What nightmare?" General Stinger asked.

"The one when you attacked me?" Steeka asked.

"There is no such thing as a nightmare. We are here to take over the Mosquito Fleet." General Stinger replied.

"Oh yeah, well then.. Mosquito Fleet, Attack!" Skeeta yelled as the rest of his Fleet went to attack the Bee Fleet.

The Mosquito Fleet had their weapons while flying while the Bee Fleet has not. However, they use their stingers to paralyze their enemies. As Skeeta tackled General Stinger, they both flew up high as the rest of the fleet attacked his. Skeeta punched General Stinger while he punched him back. Skeeta continued to attack General Stinger as they both landed onto the sandy ground. Skeeta got up, and managed to fly while General Stinger got up. He tried to fly, but his wings were completely injured.

"Curse you, Skeeta.." General Stinger growled.

The rest of the Mosquito Fleet's attacks were too strong that the rest of General Stinger's Fleet were unable to battle.

"These red bugs will pay for this.." General Stinger snarled as he pulled out his Rifle.

But then, the war only lasted for a short time as his fleet were not be able to battle anymore due to their injuries by the Mosquito Fleet while using their weapons for a short time. However, they have a plan to defeat General Stinger.

"Alright. We need to defeat General Stinger.." Skeeta said to the first Mosquito.

"But, what should we do?" The first Mosquito asked.

"Use our flying abilities while attacking them!" Cannon replied.

"With our weapons?" The second Mosquito asked.

"Not really. We defeated the rest of his Fleet. It's our turn to defeat General Stinger by using our own attacks!" Cannon replied.

"Our **OWN** attacks?" Roza asked.

"Yes. By using our powerful attacks like punching and kicking, that'll teach him a lesson!" Cannon replied.

As the rest of Skeeta's Fleet were done talking, they went towards General Stinger. It started to rain, and even more.

"Hah. Raining, huh? Do you think you can attack me in this harsh weather?" General Stinger asked as he struggled to get up.

"It's not harsh! It's your fault that you created this nonsense to attack **US**!" Skeeta growled.

"Oh, Yeah? Then, how about you can be defeated while the others can!?" General Stinger snarled while he pulled out his rifle.

Cannon shook as General Stinger was about to shoot Skeeta. Cannon jumps in to stop General Stinger to shoot Skeeta, but then he was shot RIGHT in the chest as he fell onto the ground.

"Cannon!" Skeeta yelled.

The rest of the Mosquito Fleet attacked General Stinger, but then he flew high up in the sky as the rest of the bee doctors flew in to take the rest of General Stinger's fleet to the hospital.

"I'll never get you ever again, Skeeta. You and your Fleet's attacks are to powerful for me, and the rest of my Fleet!" General Stinger hissed in a threatening way.

General Stinger flew back to his bases while the rest were taken to the hospital.

"General Stinger is such a menace.." The third Mosquito growled.

C-Cannon?" Skeeta stammered as he picked up Cannon.

Skeeta looked at Cannon's injury. It was mostly shocking that Skeeta had ever saw.

"D-Don't worry, Cannon! We'll take you to the hospital!" Roza said to Cannon.

"There's no time! I'll call 911!" Skeeta cried, calling 911.

As Skeeta called 911, the ambulance is on its way to pick up Cannon.

"OK, Cannon. The ambulance is on its way.." Skeeta said quietly to Cannon.

Cannon's shirt is stained with blood from the gunshot. As the ambulance has arrived, the paramedics picked up Cannon, and took them to the hospital.

_Meanwhile at the Mascot Manor.._

Barry was walking back and forth, still waiting for Skeeta.

"UGH! Where is he!?" Barry growled.

"Um, Barry? Is everything wrong?" Syd asked.

"Yes! Everything is completely wrong! Skeeta should've came here before sunset!" Barry snarled.

Syd shook.

"Y-You don't have to yell at me like that.." Syd stammered.

"Syd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just upset about Skeeta right now.." Barry apologized.

Barry heard the phone ring, and he picked it up to call. It was Skeeta who's calling Barry.

"Hey, Skeeta. Where are you right now? I've been waiting for you since yesterday.." Barry asked.

"Barry, I want you in the hospital now. I need to talk to you.." Skeeta replied.

"The hospital? Why?" Barry asked.

"Cannon is shot while the battle is over." Skeeta replied.

Barry's eyes widened.

"Tell Hawka that I need to explain to him." Skeeta said to Barry.

"Alright, mate.." Barry said before getting the telephone out of his right ear.

When Barry was done talking to Skeeta, he gave Hawka the phone before Skeeta explained to him.

"Hey, Skeeta. What's up?" Hawka asked.

Skeeta explained about how Cannon got shot after the war against the Bee Fleet. However, Hawka didn;t know what the Bee Fleet is. But he shook in horror as he heard about Cannon being shot.

"We are o-on our way!" Hawka stammered.

Hawka ended the call, then he and Barry drove to the hospital.

_Meanwhile at the Hospital.._

Barry and Hawka walked inside the hospital as they saw Skeeta, with a sad look on his face.

"Where have you been lately?" Barry asked.

"The Fleet Grounds. It's located in Essendon, and when the battle is over, General Stinger managed to shoot my friend Cannon right in the chest.." Skeeta explained.

"General Stinger? Who's General Stinger?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! Who is he?" Hawka asked.

"My enemy. While our fleet managed to attack him, he flew back to his base while the rest of his fleet were taken to the hospital." Skeeta replied.

"Wait. He shot your friend!?" Barry shook.

"Yes. That stupid Hornet guy shot my friend, Cannon.." Skeeta replied.

The nurse came out of Cannon's room, then told Skeeta.

"Mr. Skeeta? Cannon wants to see you." The nurse told to Skeeta.

Skeeta went inside Cannon's room as Hawka and Barry were spoken by the nurse.

"You two.." The nurse said to Barry and Hawka.

Barry and Hawka went inside Cannon's room, and shook as they saw Cannon with his chest all bandaged up.

"Cannon! Are you alright!?" Hawka shook.

"A little.." Cannon replied.

"Did you guys have surgery on him a while ago?" Barry asked to the Doctor.

"The surgery we successful as we managed to get the bullet out of Cannon's chest as fast a possibe." The Doctor replied.

"Was it an hour ago?" Hawka asked.

"Yes. It was an hour ago. Cannon needs to rest for a few weeks before he gets out of the hospital.." The Doctor informed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you jump in and save me from being shot." Skeeta said to Cannon.

"It was my pleasure.." Cannon replied.

Hawka, Skeeta, and Barry left the room after they said "Goodbye" to Cannon.

_End of Chapter 2.._

**I apologize if this chapter is too frightening for you guys. However, I hope you'll guys enjoy Chapter 3! Also a note, I added my new OC, General Stinger in this chapter. Like I said, I hope you guys like this chapter or to enjoy the next one! Have fun!**


	3. The Song of the Mosquito

**Please note that the song "Life After You" belongs to Daughtry. If you haven't listened to it yet, then you can now or later! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Meanwhile at the Mascot Manor.._

Skeeta got out of his bedroom, with his aviator helmet off. Skeeta smelled the fresh scent of pancakes coming out of the kitchen, which left him walking inside while Stripes continues to make them.

"Mornin' Stripes.." Skeeta yawned.

"Oh, Good Mornin' Skeeta! How did you sleep?" Stripes asked.

"Pretty fine.." Skeeta replied, continued to yawn.

"Hmm. You look pretty tired. Are you sure you slept fine?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah, I slept fine. I must've gotten myself ready for bed too late.." Skeeta replied.

"Why didn't you- nevermind. The pancakes are cooking right now. Go tell the other Mascots to wake up." Stripes replied.

Skeeta went inside Jock's room to wake him up.

"Jock?" Skeeta whispered.

No answer. Jock continued to snore.

"Jock? Wake up." Skeeta said to Jock.

Jock woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" Jock asked, reviving his vision.

"Pancakes are cooking." Skeeta replied.

"Oh, good." Jock replied.

"Are you alright? You sound like you are in a bad mood." Skeeta asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm not in a bad mood.. I just woke up." Jock yawned.

Jock went out of his room before Skeeta continued to wake other mascots up.

_Meanwhile.._

After all 8 Mascots woke up from their sleep, they all went to the dining room to see if the pancakes are cooking. Hank came inside the kitchen.

"Hank?" Skeeta asked.

"Oh, Hi! I didn't expect you to be here." Hank replied.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast. Want some?" Claude asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I just had breakfast before you guys got up." Hank replied.

"Oh, OK.." Skeeta replied.

"Alright! Pancakes are ready!" Stripes spoke as he held the plate of pancakes in his hands.

Stripes placed the plate onto the table, then all Mascots devoured the pancakes Stripes made. Luckily, there are two pancakes left, so Stripes placed two of them on his plate, then ate them. Hank thought he would have pancakes, but he was good for now.

"Alright, I gotta get back to Rosie's house. See you later?" Hank spoke.

"Oh, right! See you later!" Syd replied.

Hank left the Mascot Manor before the Mascots ate all of their breakfast.

_Later.._

Skeeta grabbed his sweatshirt, and tried to leave the house before Bernie spoke.

"Where are you going, Skeeta?" Bernie asked.

"Back to the hospital." Skeeta replied.

"Hey, I heard what happened yesterday. Is your friend alright?" Bernie asked.

"A little." Skeeta replied.

"I hope he feels all the way better.." Bernie said to Skeeta.

"Yeah, I hope." Skeeta replied.

Skeeta left the Mascot Manor to get to the hospital to see his friend Cannon. Bernie felt really bad for Cannon being shot. Luckily, Cannon jumped and save Skeeta from being shot from General Stinger.

_At the Hospital.._

Cannon was left sleeping on his bed, still with his patient outfit on. Skeeta opened the door, and Cannon woke up.

"Cannon?" Skeeta asked.

"Oh, Hi. I didn't expect you to get here soon." Cannon replied.

"I'm here to see how you're feelin'..." Skeeta replied.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a little better, but I can't get up because of the pain in my chest." Cannon said.

Cannon tried to get up, but the pain made him flinch, and growl in pain.

"Urgh.." Cannon grunted, struggling to get up due to the pain in his chest.

"Cannon, don't get up.. When your chest feels better, you'll be able to get up.." Skeeta informed to Cannon.

Cannon sighed, then laid back down. The nurse came inside Cannon's room.

"Nurse? How long Cannon is going to be in the hospital?" Skeeta asked.

"Oh, he'll be inside the hospital for a month. Due to the pain in his chest, he'll never be able to get up." The nurse replied.

"Oh, I understand, Ma'am.." Skeeta sighed.

"Well, when you check on me to see if I'm better, will you play me a song?" Cannon asked.

"A song?" Skeeta asked.

"Yeah, a song." Cannon replied.

"Oh, I'll play you a song when I check on you if you are better.." Skeeta replied.

"Thanks, Skeeta.." Cannon pleaded.

Skeeta went out of the hospital, then went back to the Mascot Manor. Cannon smiled.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Bernie had a guitar case on his lap, holding on to it when he'll never drop it. Skeeta came back inside the Mascot Manor.

"Hey, Bernie. I'm back.." Skeeta said.

"Hi, Skeeta. I've got you a surprise.." Bernie replied to Skeeta.

"A surprise? What is it?" Skeeta asked.

"You'll see." Bernie replied, giving the guitar case to Skeeta.

"Wait. For me?" Skeeta shook.

"Yes.. It is for you.." Bernie cooed.

"How can I play it?" Skeeta asked.

"I can teach you how to play guitar. Follow me." Bernie said, leading Skeeta to Bernie's room.

_In Bernie's Room.._

Bernie and Skeeta were in the Lion's Room before the Lion taught the Mosquito how to play guitar.

"Alright. Here is how you hold a guitar. You place your guitar face forward in the front. After that, you step on the guitar stand with your left foot." Bernie convinced.

Skeeta did the same thing Bernie taught him. Bernie gave Skeeta a thumbs up.

"Good, Skeeta. Now, you can play the notes.." Bernie informed.

Skeeta played some notes, which left Skeeta a bit satisfied.

"Good job, Skeeta! It needs a bit more practice, but good job!" Bernie said.

"Err, thanks?" Skeeta replied, blushing a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed, Skeeta. I'm proud of you playing some notes on your guitar." Bernie said.

"You're proud of me?" Skeeta asked.

"Of course I am! Back in my days, Captain Carlton taught me how to play guitar. I still play guitar, but thanks to him, I can play the guitar a lot of times!" Bernie explained.

"Wow! I didn't know Captain Carlton played the guitar!" Skeeta shook.

"You heard him play the guitar, which he plays the blues. Right?" Bernie asked.

"Of course, but I didn't know he played it." Skeeta replied.

"I'm glad you learned some notes. Still needs a bit more practice, but great job on learning!" Bernie cheered.

"Thank you.." Skeeta replied.

_2 Weeks Later.._

Skeeta is still learning how to play guitar. Bernie taught him how to use the guitar, and Skeeta is getting the hang of it! But, Skeeta still needs to play a song for Cannon. Skeeta has used his notebook to write a song for Cannon.

"OK, and lyrics are written.." Skeeta said after writing the lyrics.

Skeeta played his guitar, and played the song "Life After You" by Daughtry. Jock and Sam saw Skeeta playing the guitar.

"_Is that Skeeta playing the guitar?_" Sam thought.

"_We'll wait until Skeeta finishes playing the song.._" Jock thought.

After Skeeta played the song on his guitar, he shook as he turned to Jock and Sam.

"Oh, Hi guys! I didn't see you there!" Skeeta shook.

"I'm surprised.. I didn't know you played the guitar!" Sam shook.

"Bernie taught me how to play the guitar a couple weeks ago.." Skeeta replied.

"Bernie? He taught you to play the guitar?" Jock gasped.

"Yep. He did.." Skeeta replied.

"Wow! What a nice lion he is!" Sam gasped.

"That's so sweet of him!" Jock shook.

"Yeah, so sweet of him.." Skeeta sighed.

"Also, supper's ready!" Sam said to Skeeta.

Sam, Jock, and Skeeta went inside the dining room to eat supper.

_3 weeks later.._

Skeeta grabbed his sweatshirt, and his guitar before leaving the Mascot Manor. Before Sam asked where he is going, Skeeta spoke.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Cannon. I'll be right back." Skeeta spoke.

Sam waved goodbye to Skeeta before he flew the hospital.

"Bye, Skeeta!" Sam waved goodbye.

Skeeta flew to the hospital. Sam thought that Skeeta is in a weird mood, but nothing bad happens.

_Meanwhile at the Hospital.._

Cannon watched out the window as he started to feel a lot better. However, he is going to stay until tomorrow morning. Skeeta opened the door as Cannon turned to him.

"Hey, Skeeta. Did you write me a song?" Cannon asked.

"I did. I'll play it for you.." Skeeta replied before sitting down and getting his guitar out.

Skeeta sat down and got his guitar out. He also got his notebook out to say the lyrics.

"_And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3.._" Skeeta thought.

"_**Ten miles from town**_

_**And I just broke down**_

_**Spitting out smoke on the side of the road**_

_**I'm out here alone**_

_**Just trying to get home**_

_**To tell you I was wrong, but you already know**_

_**Believe me, I won't stop at nothing to see you**_

_**So I've started running**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**And I think that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

_**Last time we talked**_

_**The night that I walked**_

_**Burns like an iron in the back**_

_**Of my mind**_

_**I must have been high**_

_**To say you and I weren't meant to be**_

_**And just wasting my time**_

_**Oh why did I ever doubt you**_

_**You know I would die here without you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**And I think that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

_**You and I, right or wrong**_

_**There's no other one**_

_**After this time spent alone**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That a man with sight could be so blind**_

_**Thinking about the better times**_

_**Must've been out of my mind**_

_**So I'm running back to tell you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**Without you that heaven knows what I'd do**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**And I think that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**I know there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you**_

_**No there's no life after you ya**_" Skeeta sung as he played his guitar.

Cannon was astonished of what he played on his guitar.

"I..am..amazed.. You did great!" Cannon gasped.

"Thank you. Bernie taught me how to play the guitar many weeks ago.." Skeeta replied.

"How's it going?" The nurse asked, coming inside Cannon's room.

"Skeeta played the guitar for me." Cannon replied.

"I am amazed. I didn't realize you play guitar.." The nurse gasped.

"Bernie taught me how to play guitar." Skeeta replied.

"Well, Skeeta? Cannon will be out of the hospital tomorrow morning." The nurse said.

"Thanks.." Skeeta replied.

_A day later.._

Skeeta wrote a diary about him and Cannon. Luckily, Cannon is out of the hospital as Skeeta took him back to the Fleet Ground. Skeeta finished writing his diary, and it said.

"_Dear Diary.. I've been really happy lately, as I got Cannon out of the hospital when he felt better as his chest healed up all the way. I took him back to the Fleet Grounds, and everything is all good now! Luckily, I wrote a song for Cannon by writing the lyrics, and playing on my guitar Bernie taught me many weeks ago. It's been almost a month since Bernie taught me how to play guitar, but I'm still getting the hang of it!"_

Skeeta puts away his diary inside his bookshelf, and went outside to play Footy with his Mascot Friends.

_The End.._


End file.
